Nuevo miembro familiar
by Nicorinth
Summary: Los padres de la familia Tachibana no podían creerlo: ¿cómo que su primogénito tenía un hijo? Y lo más insólito, ¿cómo es que tenía un hijo de su mejor amigo?


**Ge**neralmente no soy muy buena con los títulos, esto es un claro ejemplo de ello.

**És**te es el primer fanfic de Free! que hice, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, pero que nunca publiqué porque no me terminó de convencer; hay detalles en el texto que todavía estoy planteándome si cambiar o dejarlos así como están, por lo que es el primer fanfic en calidad de Sac* que publico en esta página. Explico: ***Sac: **Sujeto a cambios. Es decir, todo, mucho, poco o nada puede ser cambiado/editado en el fanfic en un futuro.

**Pe**ro como es un one-shot, nee, decidí publicarlo. Así que dejo de aburrir con mis comentarios, nos leemos abajo.

**Ad**vertencias:Posible Ooc

**Ni** Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos y yo sólo nos divertimos un rato con mi historia.

* * *

**Nuevo miembro familiar**

—Estamos en casa.

Las cánticas palabras rebotaron sobre las paredes, esparciéndose por todos los rincones del hogar pero sin llegar a provocar algún eco.

La mujer caminó unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse en su vivienda y dirigirse a la cocina con un par de bolsas entre sus manos; el hombre detrás de ella se limitó a emular sus movimientos, teniendo él una carga más pesada que la de su esposa pero sin inmutarse por ello.

Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse en la lejanía convirtiéndose rápidamente en un tumulto de voces mezcladas acompañadas por el sonido de abundantes pasos.

—Ahí vienen —comentó con diversión el hombre mientras terminaba de acomodar en una mesa las cosas que cargaba sobre los brazos.

Tres siluetas se dibujaron en la distancia, adquiriendo mayor visibilidad conforme se acercaban. El mayor de los hermanos Tachibana se aproximaba a sus padres caminando con prisa mientras los dos menores avanzaban revoloteando a su alrededor, pronunciando un montón de palabras a un ritmo tan rápido que era casi imposible entenderlos.

—Mamá, papá, qué bueno que ya llegaron —alzó la voz el más grande—. Ren y Ran quieren preguntarles algo —declaró de forma apresurada al tiempo que empujaba con suavidad a ambos niños al frente, para que fuesen con sus padres—. Se los encargo; yo regreso a hacer tarea a mi habitación.

Y rápidamente el hijo mayor se dio la vuelta y desapareció con prontitud por los pasillos; casi parecía que intentaba huir, como si le urgiese escapar de ahí.

Ambos adultos miraron con extrañeza a su primogénito, notando cómo en cuestión de segundos se había desvanecido de su campo de visión.

—¡Mamá, papá! —la exclamación unísona de ambos pequeños los hizo posar su atención sobre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de forma dulce su madre, agachando su torso para tratar de adecuarse a su corta estatura.

Los hermanitos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego la niña lanzó la primera interrogante.

—¿Cómo se crean los hijos? —cuestionó con completa seriedad, sin que se desvaneciera el brillo de la curiosidad de sus ojos—, ¿Y cómo nacen?

—¿Los hombres también podemos tener hijos? —siguió el pequeño Ren con la misma determinación que su hermana—. ¿Por qué tener un hijo implica responsabilidad?

Los mayores quedaron petrificados durante un corto tiempo ante la lluvia de interrogantes que caía de pronto sobre ellos; ya sabían que esas preguntas por parte de los menores llegarían algún día pero no esperaban que tuviesen que explicar el tema a una edad, que ellos consideraban, muy temprana. Cuando Makoto hizo esas preguntas ya era un poco mayor para poder entender mejor… Makoto. Así que por esa razón su hijo mayor había salido huyendo a su cuarto, dejándolos a ellos con el problema.

—¿Po-Por qué lo preguntan, niños? —interrogó el padre al salir del trance inicial.

Los pequeños volvieron a verse entre sí e intercambiaron una mueca difícil de descifrar.

—Porque onii-chan tiene un hijo con Haru-chan —exclamó un poco molesta la pequeña, inflando las mejillas en un mohín—. No es justo; yo también quiero un hijo con onii-chan.

—¡Hey! —reclamó el otro niño—, ¡yo también quiero tener un hijo con onii-chan!

Y los chiquillos se enfrascaron en una infantil pelea para determinar quién tendría un hijo con su hermano mayor. Los adultos se hubiesen preocupado por la discusión tan incestuosa que se había desarrollado en la cocina o por cómo responder adecuadamente las preguntas de sus hijos menores si no estuvieran tan impactados por lo que habían mencionado los gemelos segundos antes.

—¿Makoto? —habló con cuidado la mujer—, ¿tiene un hijo? —pronunció sin creérselo.

—¿Con Haruka-kun? —preguntó con extrañeza su esposo, no tan sorprendido por la aparente pareja masculina de su hijo, sino más bien porque parecía haber un detalle que violaba las leyes actuales de la biología.

Las voces de los niños había empezado a alzarse en medio de la riña; cualquiera que fuera ajeno a la pelea ya ni siquiera entendería lo que estaban discutiendo ahora ambos hermanitos.

—Te los encargo —soltó apresuradamente la mujer; dejando a los menores al cuidado del padre—, en seguida vuelvo.

—Está bien —se resignó el varón, acercándose a los pequeños para tratar de separarlos ahora que parecían querer empezar una batalla de golpes.

La fémina apresuró el paso y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo mayor. Una parte de ella le exigía que se calmara; conocía a su hijo y sabía que era casi imposible que él tuviese un bebé a tan corta edad, es decir, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza tal idea. Pero había otra parte dentro de su ser que nadaba en la incertidumbre y planteaba la posibilidad de que lo que habían mencionado sus pequeños fuese real. Después de todo, mentir no era algo que sus gemelitos solieran hacer.

¿Pero con Haruka? ¿Un hijo de Makoto y Haruka?

Eso era lo que sus pequeños habían dicho y era simplemente imposible. No porque su hijo no pudiese enamorarse de su mejor amigo, la verdad es que eso la traía prácticamente sin cuidado. ¡Pero el problema residía en que ambos eran hombres! ¿En dónde se había visto tan descabellada idea? Sólo en la ficción.

Pero si fuese real…

Y además, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiesen notado nada?

Llegó frente a la puerta de Makoto en corto tiempo y se dio valor a sí misma para tocar sin que se notara su ansiedad.

—Adelante, está abierto —la invitó a pasar la voz de su propio hijo.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en el pecho, giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó a la habitación; lo primero que vio fue la ancha espalda de su primogénito que se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a una pequeña mesa de madera en donde estaban desperdigados varios papeles, libros y cuadernos, y al otro lado de la misma se hallaba sentado Haruka quien la volteó a ver con una seria expresión.

—Buenas noches —saludó el de ojos azules con cortesía.

—Mamá —exclamó el castaño, girando medio cuerpo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó, enmarcando una sonrisa.

La dama dio un par de pasos hacia el frente mirando por los alrededores del cuarto e incluso viendo los brazos de su propio hijo, buscando encontrar un pequeño ser de piel sonrosada retorciéndose entre cálidas mantas. En efecto, sin proponérselo, ella ya se había imaginado todo el panorama.

—Makoto —habló, con un poco de dificultad—, bueno, es sobre lo que dicen Ran y Ren.

—Oh, eso —reconoció el muchacho—. Lo siento, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Empezaron a hacer tantas preguntas sobre el tema y no sabíamos cómo responderlas; la situación se nos salió de control. Ustedes llegaron justo a tiempo —comentó el chico con alivio.

—Sí, eh… aparte de eso —prosiguió, tratando de abordar el punto al que quería llegar—, ellos comentaron que… bueno… —la mujer seguía moviéndose un poco por el cuarto, aún con la alerta de ver a un bebé en cualquier instante— dicen que Haruka-kun y tú tienen… que ustedes dos tienen… —suspiró—, que ustedes tienen un hijo —soltó por fin.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Makoto con algo de decepción en el tono de voz—. ¿Ya te lo dijeron?

—¿Cómo? —profirió casi de forma alarmada—, ¿Entonces es vedad? —preguntó casi sin creerlo.

—Eh. Sí, pero…

—¿Qué? —vociferó confundida—. ¿Pero, cómo sucedió? —era asombroso el conservar la calma ante tal revelación, pero sorprendentemente ella lo hacía, a pesar de sentir los nervios quemándola en su interior.

—Veras mamá, en la escuela…

—¡¿En la escuela?! —en contra de su voluntad, su voz se alzó un poco más de lo que hubiese querido ocasionando que los jóvenes situados ante ella guardaran silencio.

Ella misma se quedó callada por unos instantes, tratando de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir; es decir, el hecho de imaginarse a su lindo Makoto y a su mejor amigo Haruka… en la escuela… creando un hijo. Debía aceptarlo, descubrir que su pequeño retoño empezaba a experimentar con libertad su sexualidad e incluso ya comenzaba a formar su propia familia no era nada fácil. Y el pensamiento la hizo enrojecer. Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, por fin pudo volver a articular palabras—: Y… ¿en dónde está? —preguntó de forma atropellada, queriendo comprobarlo. Ver para creer.

Makoto giró su cuerpo de nuevo y dirigió su mirar hacia su amigo.

Fue en ese justo momento que la mujer se dio cuenta que el chico de cabello azabache parecía estrechar algo entre sus brazos, sin embargo, desde la posición en la que ella se encontraba era imposible ver lo que el muchacho sostenía con tanto ahínco debido a que quedaba oculto por la mesita de madera.

—Aquí está —declaró el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus brazos.

Y la mujer pudo ver frente a ella a su curioso nieto.

La tierna criatura le miraba con dos grandes ojos cristalinos, respirando con energía y fragor, teniendo sus orejas extendidas con aparente emoción, dejando ver su larga lengua de fuera y moviendo enérgicamente la colita de un lado a otro.

—Lindo, ¿no? —preguntó su propio hijo, sonriendo.

Lo que la mujer observaba entre los brazos del chico de cabello negro era un hermoso y pequeño cachorro.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó, todavía confundida.

—Nuestro hijo —nombró Haruka sin ningún tipo de duda.

—¡Haru! —gritó con nerviosismo el castaño, enrojeciéndose por el comentario. A él aún le costaba decir aquello así de fácil.

—¿Un cachorro?

Makoto vio la duda en los ojos de su madre y comprendió al instante que había algo que ella todavía no entendía por completo.

—¿Exactamente, qué es lo que dijeron Ren y Ran? —tanteó.

—Ellos sólo mencionaron que ustedes tenían un hijo —pronunció suavemente, aun observando al perrito que se movía sutilmente entre los brazos del moreno.

—Supongo que no te explicaron lo del proyecto —suspiró Makoto—. Para resumir, en nuestro salón se está llevando a cabo un proyecto en el que debemos de cuidar a un ser vivo en parejas; como si fuera nuestro hijo —dio una corta explicación—. Como no hay muchas chicas en el salón…

—Makoto y yo ahora tenemos un hijo —interrumpió con soltura el otro chico, acariciando la cabeza y el lomo de su cachorro.

—¡Haru! ¡Deja de decirlo tan a la ligera! —reclamó, nuevamente avergonzado, sonrojándose una vez más.

La verdad llegó a ella como un balde de agua fría; con un toque refrescante y aliviador, pero sorpresivo e inesperado. El rubor creció en sus mejillas al notar su error. Y ella que estaba pensado que su tierno y dulce Makoto había…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, reprochándose a sí misma por haberlos albergado desde un inicio. Aunque, no tenía mucho de que culparse, pues una vez que se es adulto, pensamientos como esos eran recurrentes.

En ese aspecto, a veces extrañaba la ingenuidad de la niñez, viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva más inocente de lo que el pensamiento adulto lo permitía.

—Ah, así que era eso —manifestó por fin la fémina con cierto alivio, arrodillándose al lado de su muchacho—. ¿Y cómo se llama mi lindo nieto? —preguntó divertida por la situación, ahora más relajada, estirando una mano para acariciar una oreja del cachorrito.

—Caballa.

—¡Claro que no! —vociferó el más alto—. Aún no tiene nombre. Apenas lo compramos hoy —explicó con tranquilidad.

En cuanto los dedos de la fémina propiciaron leves caricias al órgano auditivo del can, éste friccionó con insistencia la oreja contra su palma, creando un cálido contacto para posteriormente frotar su húmeda nariz y sacar su lengua para lamer con timidez toda la extremidad de la mujer, quien se enterneció ante tal acto.

Veía con ilusión a la pequeña criatura que había empezado a moverse con más vehemencia entre los brazos del joven Nanase, jugueteando ahora con ayuda de sus patitas, tratando de atrapar su mano. Eso sólo la entusiasmó aún más.

—¿Puedo abrazarlo? —se atrevió a preguntar mirando con simpatía a Haruka.

El muchacho simplemente sostuvo al cachorro con fuerza y lo pasó por encima de la mesa para que la madre de Makoto pudiese agarrarlo. La mujer al recibirlo dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento al chico para después concentrarse en el pequeño perrito que ahora se movía inquieto entre sus brazos.

—Es totalmente adorable y muy hermoso —expresó con alegría, acariciándole el vientre—. ¡Vamos! —profirió con emoción, parándose súbitamente—. Tenemos que mostrarle a tu padre a su bellísimo nieto.

Y sin esperar la opinión de ambos chicos, salió de la habitación abrazando al perrito.

—¡Mamá! —el color carmín volvió a los pómulos del ojiverde.

Una sutil risa ahogada se escuchó en el cuarto por lo que Makoto viró su mirar para encontrarse a su mejor amigo riéndose por lo bajo, de manera casi burlista. El castaño trató de reclamarle, pero el otro chico sólo volteaba el rostro para reírse más a gusto. Segundos después el nadador se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta para salir también de la habitación.

—Vamos, Makoto. Quiero ver la reacción de mi suegro —dijo sonriendo y aceleró el paso.

—¡Haru! —gritó el castaño viéndolo alejarse, mientras su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez más.

Pareciese que este día, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo enrojecer. Primero Ren y Ran con sus preguntas, luego su madre con el tema de su nieto e incluso Haruka con sus comentarios. Sólo faltaba que su padre se uniera a ese circo; y si el cachorro pudiese hablar y también aportara su parte, quedaría como un perfecto combo.

Así que sólo suspiró y sin pensarlo mucho más se levantó de un brinco y siguió el rumbo que habían tomado tanto su mamá como Haru.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Las discusiones y los gritos ya habían parado, no obstante el enojo aún era visible en ambos hermanos. Cada gemelo se situaba a cada costado del cuerpo de su padre, aferrándose a sus piernas; mientras que desde la poca distancia que los separaba se dedicaban miradas y gestos retadores, arrugando la nariz o enseñando la lengua al contrario, sumamente sumergidos en una batalla muda que parecía no tener ganador.

—Qué bien; lograste calmarlos —comentó la madre al entrar a la silenciosa estancia.

—Sí; algo así —comentó el hombre, resignado—. ¿Qué es eso? —interrogó al ver a su esposa estrechar una diminuta bola de pelos.

—Es nuestro nieto. Vengo a presentártelo —dijo divertida, apretujando aún más al ser.

Como si se hubiese roto un tipo de hechizo, los menores de la familia soltaron las piernas de su padre y se dirigieron corriendo entre armoniosas exclamaciones hacia su madre, estirando las manos para tratar de alcanzar a la criaturita. Una vez más, sus voces mezcladas impedían identificar las palabras que eran emitidas por ambos.

—¿Nieto? —su confusión era apreciable— ¿Entonces de verdad Makoto y Haruka-kun tienen un hijo? —cuestionó incrédulamente, sin apreciar por completo al cachorro entre los brazos de su esposa.

La sorpresa de su marido la divirtió y empezó a reírse durante un rato, preguntándose si ella se habría visto igual de confundida que él. Unas cortas explicaciones bastaron para que el hombre entendiera todo el asunto y también se riera divertido de todo el malentendido.

Justo en ese momento llegó Haruka y detrás de él, Makoto.

El hombre de la casa acababa de recibir al perrito entre sus brazos, mientras los gemelos pedían sus respectivos turnos para cargarlo, desatándose así otra pequeña lucha.

—Muchas felicidades, muchachos —expresó el hombre acercándose a los jóvenes, cachorro en brazos—. Acaban de darme un hermoso nieto. Me he convertido en un abuelo muy orgulloso —jugó con ellos.

—¡Papá! ¿Tú también? —aunque ya se imaginaba que algo así sucedería, no pudo evitar su reclamo.

—Haruka-kun —llamó el mayor de los hombres—, muchas gracias por darnos un nieto tan espléndido. Por favor, cuida de él y de Makoto —habló con seriedad.

—¡Papá! ¡Pero qué dices! —las mejillas del adolescente volvieron a encenderse.

—Por supuesto; lo haré —se comprometió el pelinegro, imperturbable.

—¡Haru! —gritó el ojiverde una vez más—. ¡Deja de seguir el juego! —pidió.

Sin embargo, fue magistralmente ignorado por ambos varones que se veían fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de gratitud mutua, como si acabasen de sellar un pacto de suma importancia; uno que los uniría de por vida y les otorgaría felicidad eterna.

Makoto suspiró, resignado.

—¡Mamá! —se oyó una infantil voz femenina—, ¡Quiero sacar a pasear a mi sobrino!

—¡No! —se escuchó el reclamo— ¡Yo quiero sacarlo a pasear primero!

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo pedí antes!

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo quiero pasearlo primero!

Y una nueva batalla se desató.

—Niños, niños, cálmense —pidió su madre—; si quieren pasear a su sobrino, tendrán que preguntarle primero a los padres.

Se emprendió inmediatamente una corta carrera entre ambos infantes donde la marca de salida era su madre y la meta se encontraba en los, aparentemente, jóvenes padres adolescentes. No tardaron más de cinco segundos en llegar hasta ellos y pedir casi a gritos una salida familiar, en donde el centro de atención sería el pequeño can que aún era abrazado por el progenitor de los hermanos Tachibana.

Haruka y Makoto intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de acceder a la petición de los menores y en un instante todos estaban listos para salir, organizando planes para ir a comprar el alimento, objetos y juguetes necesarios para la mantención y entretenimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Makoto suspiró nuevamente. Ese sería un día muy largo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de muchas insistencias, Haru aceptó pasar la noche en la casa Tachibana, pues, según todos —excepto Makoto, él no decía nada—, era necesario que se quedara a dormir junto a su hijo, especialmente cuando éste acababa de nacer y necesitaba del especial cuidado de ambos padres para no sentirse demasiado ansioso.

Ni siquiera alegó cuando le propusieron quedarse el mes entero, aunque después rechazaría esa oferta amablemente. Era obvio que por ahora no podía descuidar su propio hogar.

Acomodándose un poco la holgada camisa naranja se sentó en la orilla del colchón y miró al pequeño cachorro que descansaba unos centímetros más arriba, cerca de una almohada.

Acarició su cabecilla con delicadeza y sonrió, recordando lo animado que había estado el pequeño durante toda la tarde, meneando su colita alegremente y profiriendo pequeños ladridos de emoción mientras sus azules orbes brillaban con entusiasmo.

—Agua —murmuró, mirándolo fijamente.

—De acuerdo; me parece un buen nombre —admitió el castaño mientras cruzaba la puerta de su habitación, cerrando detrás, con una toalla rodeando su cuello y con el húmedo cabello soltando diminutas gotas.

Haruka enmarcó una sutil sonrisa al chico para después devolver su vista al cachorro.

—Agua —saboreó el nombre de su hijo.

Makoto se sentó a un lado del pelinegro, sumiendo un poco el cuerpo de éste al poner el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Su vista también se fijó en el cachorrito quien respiraba con parsimonia, relajado.

—Sabía que mi familia lo amaría —comentó después de un rato de agradable silencio—. Pero no creí que fuesen a armar tanto escándalo. Creo que hasta la vecina se enteró de que tenemos un perro.

Antes de que pudiese procesarlo, los labios de Makoto fueron repentinamente apretados por los labios ajenos, obligándolo a callarse. Rápidamente el pelinegro buscó la forma de separar los belfos contrarios y manejarlos a su voluntad, llevando el ritmo del beso. El castaño se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación, cerrando los ojos al igual que Haruka para disfrutar del acto, pero una vigorosa y repentina mordida lo hizo soltar un quejido y separarse casi de inmediato.

—No es un perro —regañó el morocho, con seriedad—; es nuestro hijo. Agua.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento —se disculpó, pasando los dedos por su labio inferior, limpiando la poca sangre que había emanado.

Haru se acercó una vez más y lamió con cuidado la herida que le había provocado a su novio.

—A dormir —declaró después de un tiempo.

Makoto asintió y se dirigió hacia el interruptor para apagar las luces mientras Haru se acomodaba en un espacio de la cama al mismo tiempo que situaba a la criaturita en un lugar cómodo, de forma que quedara entre los dos, antes de sellar sus párpados.

El chico de ojos verdes se acostó segundos después para dar un último vistazo a los dos seres que descansaban tranquilamente sobre el lecho y sonrió una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos.

Después de todo, y sin saberlo, los mayores de la familia Tachibana no estaban tan equivocados.

* * *

**Ay**, el pensamiento adulto.

**Co**mo decía, este fanfic está en calidad de Sac (prometo que jamás vuelvo a publicar uno así aquí) y por lo mismo tengo mis dudas sobre algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, me pensé mucho si la criatura que debían cuidar Haru y Makoto debía ser un perro o un gato porque, bueno, en el ánime se ven más afines con los gatos pero al final decidí dejarlos con un lindo perrito, para variar. Otro detalle era el nombre del perro, no iba a poner su nombre en un principio pero supongo que fue inevitable, y también pensé si el nombre que había elegido (Agua) debía ponerlo mejor en japonés (Mizu) pero al final me decidí por el español, no sé, suena bonito y me gusta. La última parte tampoco iba a estar en un principio, todo ese último texto medio cursi salió al último momento y hasta pensé en borrarlo pero le dí una oportunidad. Y bueno, entre otras cosas.

**En** serio, nunca más vuelvo a publicar un Sac aquí; luego las dudas me asaltan y tal vez en un impulso lo borro. Por lo común los fanfics Sac los publico sólo en mi tumblr donde puedo hacer con ellos lo que quiera. Incluso me pregunto por qué decidí publicarlo hoy; quizá porque hoy es el 7 de julio(7) del 2014(7x2, haciendo referencia a los dos últimos dígitos) y pues, a mí siempre me ha gustado el 7 ñ.ñ... Excepto en mis calificaciones.

**Al** menos espero que les haya gustado y divertido un rato.


End file.
